Valkyrie and Paul
by Kathryn Winters
Summary: Oneshot! Lemon/Lime! MIND THE RATING! Lots of steamy sexy scenes in this oneshot! Valkyrie and Paul from my story What If? If you haven't read yet some of this story probably won't make sense but if you're just here for the sex have at it!


Of all the things I thought being a vampire would be like I'd never once thought that it would be like this. Going for a spring through the woods always provided just the right adrenaline rush and god this new body of mine could work miracles.

The scent of pine trees was invigorating as I stared out at the waves from the cliff ledge I was standing on. Somewhere I could feel the others crying over a dead wolf and I hadn't felt like joining in. That wasn't my world. I was a vampire, the pack's mortal enemy; I didn't even belong on this cliff overlooking the ocean on their land.

I leaned my bare back on the tree behind me letting my cold skin take in the roughness of the bark against the diamond texture of my skin. Life had changed so utterly. Only a few months ago I'd been hoping to settle down and get married, maybe have a few children and grow old with someone that I cared about. Now it was all lost to me. There would never be a settling down as I would never age, and therefore would have to move around every couple years and keep on the move. Even if that wasn't a bad part of things I could never have children. I might as well have been told I was barren and had a terminal illness that would kill me in eight hundred years or more and in order to live even that long I had to run away from everything I knew.

If I had been able to I would have cried. But as I looked down at the waves I noticed the beach. Rikki was there and Jacob was straggling behind her like an angry man who had been turned down. I laughed to myself, he was an arrogant wolf that one. Rikki complained about seeing his thoughts whenever I saw her and I wondered how she ever got away from it with how expressive his face was. I watched her get angry with him and watched him kiss her and felt everything in me long for someone to kiss me.

That was when I heard the trees rustle behind me. The large gray wolf looked at me solemnly; it was like he was trying to find something in me that worked…somehow. "I don't speak depressed wolf very well either," I said turning back toward the ocean.

"What if I said I wanted to die?" Paul's voice sounded behind me and I barely managed to glance over my shoulder to see that he'd changed his form and put on a pair of shorts.

"Seems like that's going around today," I managed looking back toward the beach where Rikki had shifted and was running rampant toward the woods. Jacob stood there a little shocked but more than a lot angry.

"Val, I'm serious," Paul said.

"Who in the hell gave you the right to call me Val?" I growled.

"Sorry…just wanted to try being more personal…after all I did just ask you to kill me," he said.

I laughed, "You really want me to kill you?"

"Well in a way yes. You are an odd vampire girl and you've got my werewolf genes all confused and boggled so I wanted to kiss you and ultimately it would kill me as I'm not meant to take vampire venom into my system," he said.

_When I'd asked for someone to kiss I hadn't meant someone that could die from it._ "Paul, I can't do that. You're grieving and that's normal. But don't ask me to help you commit suicide."

He closed the little bit of space between us and I could feel his warm calloused hand on the small of my back. It was so intimate and yet so completely Paul. I could feel minor sparks of electricity flowing from his hand just over my skin as he traced patterns it was like only he could see. After a little while I closed my eyes and just let the feeling of his hard yet soft hands on my cold, vampiric skin. I couldn't tell if he was trying to console himself or me or possibly the both of us…And then there was the thought somewhere there in my mind telling me he was trying to seduce me into killing him with a single kiss that promised to be more electrifying than his fingers on my skin.

When he stopped I felt colder than I had ever felt. But it was short lived as when I opened my eyes he was mere inches from me and I could feel his body heat radiating through my ice cold barrier I called skin. I could feel the ever so light and tender touch of his hand, or possibly it was just a finger or two, running up my arm. I thought maybe with the way Paul was when he reached my throat he might try and strangle me, which I had come to terms with as it wouldn't do any good unless he'd had his wolf teeth. No what surprised me was how he, even more gently, ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "We're the same, you and me," he said in a whisper that made me feel as if I hadn't even meant to hear it with my vampiric powers.

I felt my eyes well up with tears only to have one escape, which should have been impossible. _Forbidden romance, right?_ "Paul we can't," I said as he lightly pulled the tears from my cheeks.

There was something in his eyes. A want to understand? A want to die? No, it was some combination of the two and yet behind it all was a growing tension between our bodies. It made me want him as much as his eyes were giving away that he wanted me. I had my back to a tree trunk and a werewolf in human form in front of me. I didn't really feel trapped but I didn't want to commit murder for no good reason. I mean sure our kinds were supposed to be mortal enemies but with one of his own recently dead from vampire poisoning I really didn't want to add another to the list and have the entire pack's rage taken out on me. Still if he wanted to kiss me that badly as long as it was something simple it couldn't hurt right? No, nothing with Paul and me for that matter could ever just be simple.

I closed my eyes hoping that I'd given him silent permission that if he wanted to die I wasn't going to watch but he was welcome to it. More tears were steadily leaking from my eyes now and I could feel the heat of Paul's face as he came closer. So many things that I'd thought before today had been proven true, why couldn't this be one of them, right? And then his lips were on mine like fire melting ice. It was simple at first, a peck that lasted a little longer than a peck. When he pulled away I could still feel the tingling touch his lips had left as if feeling had just returned to my sleeping appendages, but not in the way that's painful. I stood there for what felt like an eternity hoping that if I opened my eyes he'd just be staring at me in disgust because I was a vampire and he was supposed to hate me. But just as I opened my eyes his lips had come crashing down on mine again. There was a real fire to his kisses this time and I couldn't work hard enough to keep my mouth from giving in to his passion.

He pressed me harder up against the tree trunk and I felt it bend under the combination of our strength. Somehow he'd lived through my venom and I wasn't sure if it was because he now wanted me more passionately or if it was because he was determined to die that he continued. Before long his hands were on my hips drawing me closer to him and I hadn't noticed when but my hands had been trying to tangle in his short hair. We were so caught in passion and lust and anger and sorrow, it was like a cocktail of emotions thrown into two supernatural beings in the woods. And it was then, with our hips pressed so close together and not an inch of space between our bodies that his tongue gained access to my mouth.

It was an incredible sensation feeling his electricity so close to me that it seemed to jumpstart my body. It was so sudden in fact that it actually elicited a very low and wanting moan from somewhere deep and primal inside me. At the same time I felt a growl rumble in his throat as it echoed through my body and back to his all by our connected tongues. I suddenly felt animalistic and he must have felt it too as he pulled me up against the tree so that he could work himself between my legs. He was so warm and I was warmer than I'd ever thought possible, we'd lit our own fire in this part of the forest and I didn't have any hope of ever extinguishing it. Nor did I want to extinguish it.

I moaned hard as another animalistic growl built in his throat as it echoed through me building my passion. If this was what foreplay was like with a werewolf I'd never go back to humans or vampires. He moved his lips then from my mouth to the strong flesh on my neck and nipped at it almost as if he were tearing open a carcass but it sent sensations through my diamond-hard skin that made an animalistic growl build in my throat and anticipation grow so strong I had to fight the urge to throw him back against another tree and take control. I had to be gentle with him for the sake that I now wanted, rather needed to keep him alive and I was in no way in control of how strong I could be when all I wanted to do was have that wonderful fantasy sex with a werewolf.

It was then of course that we heard the howls of the wolves down on the beach officially sending off one of their own. Suddenly our mood had been pulled so fast out of the air it was as if it had been energy sucked into the universe. Paul still had his pack and he owed it to them to see to it that he was there for them in his time of need.

The look of sorrow returned to his face but as he turned to leave he planted a quick kiss on my cheek and then was gone. I groaned at myself in frustration. How in the hell was a vampire going to get over this heat? Cold showers never got cold enough to make my skin feel the cold even with the heat that was pulsing through every molecule currently part of my body. I'd have to go and roll around naked on a glacier to feel even the slightest sense of cold and there weren't any close enough to get the want out of my system soon enough.

I sat, frustrated beyond belief, with my back against the now bent pine tree and let the world take over my senses. Maybe a good hunt would clear my system? No, that was usually arousing…_ Oh fuck men and they're leaving me hanging!_

I'd gone out hunting and been back for a few hours. Paul had looked a little sick when I'd first seen him which had made me feel horrible as some of my venom seemed to get into his system, though thankfully not enough to kill him. He seemed to be keeping our encounter a secret from the others and so I'd been dragged off with Lara and Dante to the Cullen house so the pack could continue to grieve in their own way.

I spent a few hours pacing before I'd decided to run up through Canada. The people in Canadian cities were so nice that it just seemed appropriate to go and walk through their streets. But something within me was pulling me back toward Forks, toward home really.

After a couple days I did finally return home Lara was finally done trying to figure out how to bring Seth back after we'd learned that Rikki had gone to travel the world without us…the little bitch…but she'd changed her focus. She was trying to figure out some way to make our vampire venom stop. Short of making us human I wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish it.

Sure enough her power over matter itself wasn't enough to go against nature. No, I suppose that was my job wasn't it, especially seeing as a little raincloud hadn't stopped following me around for the last couple days. Damn weather.

"Well if you can't change the unchanging bodies maybe you can re-write wolf DNA," I said one day after we'd gone for our hunt.

"That's actually rather brilliant," Lara said looking from me to Dante and back again, "Why don't we go check on Paul and see if we can't cure the common cold."

I could tell from the look in her eyes that she'd known all along why he was sick and I was grateful to her for not sharing her knowledge. But if she knew that meant Edward knew which probably meant everyone would know sooner or later. Hopefully after I'd quenched my burning desires that all seemed to point toward Paul and maybe a bedroom, or possibly the woods.

I physically shook myself to clear my thoughts before following Lara toward the reservation. I'd actually been joking with her when I'd mentioned re-writing wolf DNA but she seemed to think it would work. That and she was still feeling guilty that she hadn't been able to do something for Seth. I knew Rikki would understand, I mean it wasn't like it was anyone's fault but Bella's really. Had she never been born none of this would have been happening to any of us…although with the way Rikki's driving had been we might have just died back there on that road a couple months ago.

I gave Lara her time with Paul while I stared out at the passing waves. Paul's house was so close to the beach that I honestly could hear the spiders crawling around under the foundation from where I was standing at the water's edge. And it was with the soothing sounds of the waves that I zoned out as I often did.

I closed my eyes and listened to the waves as visions passed over my eyelids. I swayed back and forth as a song from the seventies entered my mind and I hummed with the voice of Rose Royce in my head as she sang _Wishing on a Star_. I imagined the things that Paul and I would be able to do if Lara was successful. The kiss in the woods we'd shared was so basal and animalistic that it wasn't hard to picture sex being the same but I had to build up to that. I imagined Paul trying to be romantic and trying to waltz with me in his living room only to be shamed by my vampire grace. It would be then that he'd ever so lightly kiss my knuckles sending shivers through my frozen body and sparking the heat that only he could bring out. He'd take the next moment to be clumsy and smash me into a wall as if he'd tripped maybe even accidentally land a hand on my breast. It would be then that he would place one of his fiery hot hands at the base of my head and let his thumb trace little patterns on my jawline all the while intoxicating me with his scent before he finally leaned in to give me a teasing peck.

In my fantasy his eyes were wild and animalistic, not sad as they had been the last time we'd shared and intimate moment but passionate and wanting. He looked more and more a man as the fantasy continued. Before long I'd pictured his bed, as I'd not actually seen it, I tried to keep it simple he would have washed his sheets and I would complain that they smelled of laundry detergent instead of him and he'd respond in his most sexy voice that it needed to smell like _us_ and not just _him_. I felt a slight moan growing in me as I thought about him ripping my clothes off only to relish the moment we were both naked before having the most wild and crazy sex I could or would ever imagine.

I could feel the heat growing in my actual body as I delved deeper and deeper into the fantasy especially when I moved to dominate my man…

"Hey Valkyrie!" Lara's voice interrupted my train of thought, "Don't know if it worked, I think it did. He seems better but he wants to test it with you." Her voice was so teasing that I felt as if I were actually going to blush, especially with where my thoughts had been only moments before.

As I moved inside his house I let his scent, the woodsy wolf-like scent, seep into my clothes. His wolf scent was everywhere as if he'd accidentally changed inside, but he had been known for his anger issues so it wouldn't have surprised me if he had lost his cool in his own living room. Suddenly I wondered if arousal could cause the change too or if it was just anger or learning to control the change. I gave myself a mental note to ask him before we got into bed together.

But when I rounded the corner to his bedroom I was stopped dead in my tracks. It was like he'd known I was coming and was making the moment as perfect as possible. Which was strange for any guy. There were rose petals everywhere, but white ones instead of your typical red. His muscles almost looked as if he'd been oiled, although it was altogether possible he'd been running a temperature above his norm and had just been sweating but either way it was impossible to look away from his wonderful arms and his defined pecks…and then there was my mind letting me travel from his chest to his defined, but not to a creepy point, abdomen, and a little lower… _STOP IT!_ I screamed to myself. Yes he is well defined, well-muscled but we don't need to go into total detail with him standing there slowly becoming more worried. I mean I'd almost let out a moan just by looking at the guy. There was absolutely no hope for me now.

But looking at his face, seeing the need he had to smirk but was trying not to I suddenly felt as if I'd needed to wear lingerie to this little encounter. He crossed the room toward me to shut the door behind him, "Start with something simple shall we to test out this DNA change?" he whispered into my ear while I had my back against the door, it suddenly felt cold against my skin.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked doing my best to try and keep the purr from my voice.

He moved ever so close to me but was careful not to actually touch me as he moved his lips closer and closer to mine, "Maybe a kiss, maybe a little more. We'll really have to make sure that I'm completely immune to your venom won't we?"

I felt a moan growing in me just waiting to escape especially when even with space between us I could feel the wonderfully sexy growl rumbling through his body. "Well if you're going to do something be a man and do it already," I growled not sure if I could keep from throwing myself at him, my fantasy still fresh in my mind as he pressed his lips to mine and his body followed suit. This time he didn't start slow, his tongue gained entry into my mouth so quickly into the kiss that my moan escaped sending shivers through his body only to make my want, no my need, stronger.

When he decided he'd dominated my mouth enough he moved to my neck and before long he was at my collarbone tugging at the hem of my shirt trying to decide what to do with it. I was one personally for tearing it to shreds and leaving it all on the floor but then there was always the attention that would be drawn if I left in one of his shirts. There was also the concern of the bra I wore for show being a vampire had its perks, literally. He moved forward tearing the shirt in half, I was glad it was only a t-shirt, though I'd loved the blue color to it. With his next move, it seemed faster than I'd become accustomed to with my vampire speed, we were on the bed and his lips were back to mine as if he could tenderize my stone lips if he used enough force and time. If he was this vigorous now I was sure he had been cured of the "vampire venom kills werewolves" dilemma.

I moaned as I felt him press against me in the growing heat. This was so much better than my fantasy. He removed my bra next letting me feel every time his skin brushed mine sending the thrills of electricity and heat burning through my body. I moaned as he found his soft, rough hands running over the sensitive area of my breasts. "Like that do you?" he growled animalisticly at me and I felt his need grow. He was trying to drag this out as good men usually did with foreplay. I almost felt like telling him a vampire and a werewolf having sex was all the foreplay the world would ever need but I couldn't bring myself to sound like a pornstar and god he was good at what he was doing.

When he had finally had enough tormenting me by focusing on my breasts and bringing a heat to the top half of my body that I thought might actually re-start my heart he ever so carefully pulled off my jean shorts ever so careful to touch me only ever with the tips of his fingers making me want to curse and kick and scream that he was taking way to fucking damn long!

When I was sitting there in nothing and he gained a devilish grin that made me think he took foreplay way too seriously I decided it was time to be dominant. Somehow though I felt as if I were moving in slow-motion as I pulled him under me and worked to get his soft, cotton pajama pants off if he wanted this he was going to get it now or I was going to explode.

Yet somehow in a flash of speed that made me feel human again I was laying with my head on his pillow with his lips crushing into mine again as I felt the heat penetrate me at the deepest level. I'd had sex before but this was nothing. It literally felt like he was slowly bringing my long dead body back to life.

I couldn't have imagined a more perfect moment than watching his sweaty body as he thrust in and out in a pattern that should have been viewed as rough but felt like the most gentle and caring of moments between the two of us. I wasn't typically one to moan but everything he did kept me on edge. Everything he did took pleasure to a new height and suddenly I realized why romance novels with werewolves were so popular. I couldn't imagine two vampires having sex being quite this enticing or exhilarating in the slightest.

For some reason my line of sight was drawn toward the clock what felt like seconds later only to realize a half hour had passed making me stare up at my lover in amazement. Not only had I not expected a werewolf to last this long but I hadn't expected after all that foreplay to last so long. It was then that he seemed to pull out all the stops and the thrusting became so wonderful. Our hips moved at what seemed like light speed and I couldn't help from moaning his name and I felt myself slowly being pushed toward the edge of a cliff as he moaned my name.

People talk about ascending a ladder to heaven when they are with someone they love. Well that's nothing like when you're with a werewolf. You can feel your own body, every single cell in every single muscle in your body just release so much energy that you spasm like a wild beast having a seizure, which really is not sexy, but the second it started I felt my heart beat three or four times sending me through a world that could only be described as better than heaven. It was like there was only Paul and I and we had enough love growing on a cloud that no one in the world, no, the universe could penetrate our bubble. Out of body experience has nothing on orgasming after sex with a werewolf.

When I finally did come crashing down into my own body again I felt like I'd been put through the ringer and then some. Paul had crumpled into something resembling, well, a dead body beside me his breath coming heavy and in gasps. "Absolutely….amazing," he managed when he noticed my eyes had rolled back to the front of my head, "didn't know I could be this tired after sex."

"Seriously…and I'm a vampire…" I moaned as he reached over and his touch sent new flames racing through my body.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, a new vigor returning to his body.

"You going to let me dominate this time or is that a wolf thing?" I purred playfully.

"Well it could be a wolf thing but I'm starting to wonder if vampire breasts bounce during sex," he growled pulling me on top of him. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips that felt bruised beneath mine only to feel him enter me again. And thus round two had begun and he wasn't getting away easy for any of the pleasure he'd caused me. I was going to prove him I could recreate every last second of it and make it better.

A year passed and Paul and I had become inseparable. We were even pregnant probably after the two days we'd spent in bed round after round of intoxicating sex. And Rikki was finally coming home for her big 2-1 birthday when we were going to officially announce that babies were on the way. Paul said he could tell because he was a wolf which made me feel like he'd taken a liking to recognizing himself as Wolf from The Tenth Kingdom but that was just fine with me because they were both god-damn sexy beasts.

**A/N: Well I felt like writing a really long one-shot this time as it didn't get to me nearly as much as the last one I wrote did. Let me know what you think! Too much trolling for you giving you tastes of sexy sex and then taking it away or was that a good thing?**


End file.
